


A good tradition

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Claudia cupped Stiles’ cheeks.”Relax, honey,” she said, and Stiles took a deep breath, tried to relax. ”You’ve met them a million times, it’s just Talia and her family.””Iknow,” Stiles said. ”That doesn’t make it less terrifying, Iknowthem, I know how protective they are of him.””And you know that they adore you,” Claudia said. “You know they trust you.”Stiles nodded and took another deep breath as John came up behind Claudia and wrapped his arms around her waist.“Talk some sense into our son,” Claudia said and grinned when Stiles huffed.“Don’t worry about it,” John said, and he sounded so genuine. “Talia might be one of the most powerful alphas on the west coast and known to be ruthless when it comes to protecting her family, but your mom is right, she does adore you. Just don’t fuck up and you’ll be fine.”“I hate you, dad, so much,” Stiles said, smiling.Written for the promptbig sweaters and fuzzy socks & meet the family.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 420





	A good tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> Another one for the [Fluffy Holiday Prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189856738192)! Jessie asked for both 23, big sweaters and fuzzy socks, and 17, meet the family, so I wrote sappy fluffy sap with more fluff on the side? It's. Be careful with your teeth, okay? I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/189937427992)  
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1007809)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

Claudia cupped Stiles’ cheeks.

”Relax, honey,” she said, and Stiles took a deep breath, tried to relax. ”You’ve met them a million times, it’s just Talia and her family.”

”I _know_ ,” Stiles said. ”That doesn’t make it less terrifying, I _know_ them, I know how protective they are of him.”

”And you know that they adore you,” Claudia said. “You know they trust you.”

Stiles nodded and took another deep breath as John came up behind Claudia and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Talk some sense into our son,” Claudia said and grinned when Stiles huffed.

“Don’t worry about it,” John said, and he sounded so genuine. “Talia might be one of the most powerful alphas on the west coast and known to be ruthless when it comes to protecting her family, but your mom is right, she does adore you. Just don’t fuck up and you’ll be fine.”

“I hate you, dad, so much,” Stiles said, smiling.

The doorbell rang, and Claudia pulled Stiles close to press a kiss to his forehead.

“You’ll be fine, honey,” she said softly, and Stiles smiled at her.

“Thanks, mom.”

“Call if you need me to come to arrest anyone,” John said. “And I promise I’ll avenge you if they kill you.”

“Still hate you, dad,” Stiles said as he hugged him.

He hurried to the door, took another deep breath before opening it. His smile was immediate when he saw Derek standing there, dressed in a button-down under his leather jacket, smiling nervously.

“Hi,” Stiles breathed.

He didn’t know he’d ever get used to dating Derek. He had known him since they were kids, had been in love with him for something like ten years when Derek haltingly and shyly asked him out just a couple of months ago.

“Hi,” Derek said softly. He looked over Stiles’ shoulder. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski.”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Claudia said. “See you tomorrow.”

Derek gulped and nodded. Seeing him look absolutely terrified of the prospect of celebrating Christmas with them actually relaxed Stiles, and he stepped into his shoes, pulled on his jacket, and picked up the bag with gifts, then he smiled at Derek.

“Ready?” Derek asked.

“Let’s do this,” Stiles said.

Laura opened the front door as Derek parked, her smile huge, and Stiles swallowed nervously.

“Ignore her,” Derek said. “She’s gonna be annoying today.”

“I can’t really ignore her,” Stiles said. “She’s gonna be my alpha.”

“Yeah, in like ten years, you can ignore her today,” Derek said.

“Ugh,” Stiles said, and Derek smiled at him and took his hand.

“It’ll be fine,” he said, “they already love you.” He looked at Laura, or, glared really, and she beamed at them from the door. “Even if they’re annoying as fuck.”

“I’m super nice!” Laura yelled loud enough for Stiles to hear, and he laughed.

“Whatever you say, Lulu,” Stiles said, and Laura’s snarl had him laughing more. “Okay, I think I’ll be fine.”

“I know you will,” Derek said. “Ready to go inside?”

“Might wanna wait for Laura to not be pissed at Lulu anymore,” Stiles said. It was a nickname she had when she was a kid that she for some reason started to hate in her teens. Using it even when she was 27 had her frowning and huffing about it. Stiles looked at Derek and took a deep breath, and Derek squeezed his hand encouragingly. “Okay, let’s do this.”

The ten seconds later that they got to the door, Peter, Cora, Eric, and William had joined Laura there.

“Wow, quite the welcome committee,” Stiles said, his voice a little weaker than he would have liked.

“I thought I told you all to be nice today,” Talia said as she came walking from the kitchen, her sister Celia and Derek’s youngest sister Nova trailing after her.

“I was just welcoming him, it’s not my fault everyone else is here,” Laura said.

“We just want to welcome our future emissary,” Peter said.

“I’m so sorry for my family,” William said. “Welcome, Stiles.”

Stiles liked William. He was the _nicest_ person Stiles had ever met, Stiles was surprised he wasn’t constantly run over by his family, but despite being human in a family of mostly werewolves he had a very strong presence and an even stronger authority, not just because he was the dad to most of them. Even Peter listened when William used his Voice™. Talia mostly just sat next to him looking smug, because he never aimed it at her. 

“It’s lovely to see you,” Talia said. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple, and he smiled.

“You too, thank you for having me,” he said.

He put the bag down and pulled his jacket off, then Laura grabbed his hand.

“Okay, come on,” Laura said. “Time for traditions.” She looked Derek over and frowned. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

“I met his parents,” Derek hissed.

“Aaw, loser,” Cora said sweetly.

Stiles barely got his shoes off before Laura started to tug him along to the living room, and Stiles looked at Derek.

“Help me,” he mouthed, smiling.

Derek just rolled his eyes and followed them, carrying Stiles’ bag.

“Okay, here.” Laura let go of Stiles’ hand only to shove a soft Christmas present against his chest. “Open.”

Stiles took the present, looked at it in confusion, then at Laura and Derek. “What.”

“Just do it,” Derek said, and he was unbuttoning his shirt as he rolled his eyes at Laura. “It’s tradition.”

Stiles blinked at him. “Why are you getting undressed?”

“I’m getting changed,” Derek said. “Not undressed, I promise, no weird naked werewolf stuff.”

Laura snorted and Peter laughed softly from where he was standing in the door.

“Okay, if you say so,” Stiles said. He carefully opened the present and was presented with a deep red knitted… fluff. A lot of fluff. Soft fluff, he wanted to cuddle it, but instead he tried to lift it up to see what it was, and two smaller fluffs fell to the floor. “Oh.” He picked them up and realized they were socks, and when he looked at the bigger fluff he saw it was a sweater. “They’re so soft, thank you.”

He looked at Laura and smiled, only to realize she was wearing a similar sweater and fluffy fuzzy socks. He looked at Peter. How had he not noticed they were all wearing big fluffy soft sweaters and matching fluffy fuzzy socks? In his defense, they weren’t the same at all, different colors and styles, some with patterns and some not, but they were all knitted in soft yarn.

Peter’s was black, big but in a way that somehow clung to his body, the v of the neck deep, making him look mostly like his usual and slightly creepy self, while Laura’s was a dusty pink and long enough that coupled with the leggings she was wearing it looked more like a dress, Cora’s was a moss green with a loose turtleneck, long too but not as long as Laura’s.

Derek had gotten his button-down off, and he pulled on a dark purple sweater over the v-neck t-shirt he was wearing. He looked cozier than Stiles had ever seen him, and that was saying something considering he had nicknamed him Cozy two years before they started dating.

”Oh god,” Stiles complained quietly with a groan.

His cheeks heated up when Peter laughed and Laura snorted again.

”Stop staring at Derek, you have the rest of your lives to do that,” Laura said. ”Try them on.”

Stiles grinned at her, even as his cheeks were burning. The rest of their lives, he liked that. He unbuttoned his own shirt, then he pulled the sweater on over his t-shirt and patted it. “It’s so _soft_ ,” he groaned. “God, it’s lovely, thank you.”

He sat down and pulled his socks off so he could put the new ones on, and Derek’s smile was so _pleased_ as he watched him.

”You look nice,” he said, and Stiles beamed at him.

”So do you, Cozy.”

Derek put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and leaned down to press a kiss to his temple, and Stiles sat there and smiled stupidly at him until Laura laughed.

“You two,” she said, and Stiles looked at her with burning cheeks. She was smiling softly though. “I’m happy you finally got together, both your pining was getting unbearable, but it’s a little nauseating watching you gaze lovingly at each other, so I’m gonna go see if they need help in the kitchen.”

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled.

“Love you, little brother,” Laura said and grinned as she jogged off to the kitchen.

”Ignore her,” Derek told Stiles, who grinned and stood up to wrap his arms around Derek.

”The pining, huh?” he asked and Derek looked away, down then to the side. Stiles brushed a kiss to his pink cheek. ”I knew I was pining, but she did say _both_.”

“Shut up,” Derek said, but he smiled as he tucked his face against Stiles’ neck.

“Aaw, Cozy,” Stiles said and pressed kisses to the side of Derek’s face.

Christmas with the Hales was loud, chaotic, messy, and absolutely _wonderful_. Derek was quiet compared to the rest of his family, had always been—though it did get worse after Kate’s abuse and attempt to murder his whole family—but he sat in the middle of it all, constantly touching Stiles, either holding his hand or with an arm around him, or, when he couldn’t do either of those, sat close enough that their arms brushed, and he smiled and looked so _happy_ as everyone talked around him.

Stiles loved the Hales, had since he was just a kid, and he could be as loud and chaotic as any of them, but he found himself looking at Derek most of the time. Derek smiled when he noticed, leaned in for a kiss on the cheek or a little nuzzle, and Stiles smiled helplessly. He was so gone on Derek it was ridiculous.

When the food and presents and then dessert were done, they all gathered in the living room. Stiles found a corner of a couch and quickly nabbed that, then he pulled Derek down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Derek, who leaned against him, looking content and soft in his big purple sweater and matching soft fuzzy socks.

”I like this tradition,” Stiles said against Derek’s cheek.

”Hm?” Derek asked.

”The soft knitted sweaters and socks one,” Stiles said.

Derek smiled and tucked himself even closer, he was nearly up in Stiles’ lap. ”It’s nice,” he said. ”I’m glad you’re here for it.”

”Me too,” Stiles said.

”And we didn’t even scare you away,” Laura said, grinning at them.

”I’ve known you basically my entire life,” Stiles said. ”I’m to be your emissary when you’re the alpha. I might have been nervous, meeting you all as his boyfriend, but scare me away? Yeah, no, that’s not gonna happen, you’re stuck with me.”

Laura leaned against Derek, smiling at Stiles as she reached over to stroke her hand over his cheek. ”And you’re stuck with us.”

”I think I can live with that,” Stiles said. 

Derek smiled and squeezed Stiles’ hand as he wrapped his other arm around Laura to tug her closer, and Stiles looked at the Hales, all of them smiling and happy and soft in their sweaters and socks. Yeah, he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
